


Coffee Shop

by etherclia



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ben is a barista, Cute, Fluffy, Gwilym is a confused bean, I Will Destroy Your Emotions, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Joe buys bad coffee, Joe is a disaster gay, Lucy the Matchmaker, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rami is bisexual, coffee shop AU, slowburn, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherclia/pseuds/etherclia
Summary: Joe visits a coffee shop nearly every day. But not because of his love for coffee. It was to see the extremely attractive barista. Even if it meant he had to drink disgusting coffee just to see him.





	1. First Encounter

_10:49pm_

The rain pattered down onto the streets of New York at the break of night. Small droplets tapped against windows and bounced onto the pavement. Umbrellas of different bright colours burst to life in the pale atmosphere. Large skyscrapers reflected the shades of grey in the sky. A young man was sprinting in the gloomy weather, seeking shelter and warmth. The chill was coursing through his body, making him pull his denim jacket closer to his chest. Many shops were closed at this time at night, especially in this weather. After exiting a stressful night at work, the man needed peace and quiet to release the thoughts in his mind. Nothing could provide him that.

Up ahead, the man admired the bright lights he could see of Times Square. Billboards displaying advertisements of soft drinks, the M&M store and new Broadway musicals. A promotion for Phantom of the Opera stared him down from the high floors of a hotel skyscraper. It creeped him out slightly.

On the corner of the block, a speck of light reflected onto the shiny sidewalk through the glass panes of a shop. A sigh of relief left the man's lips as he ran towards the small store. As he peered inside, he saw a coffee shop, with a couple of workers standing around, bored out of their minds as no customers were present. He headed towards the door to his left and opened it, a bell ringing to acknowledge his entrance. A few heads snapped in his direction to see who was walking into their store near the hour of closing. The man gulped and hung his head low as he walked towards the cash register.

"What can I get you today?" A woman's voice pierced through his ears. He looked up and saw the girl standing at the counter, her green eyes staring at him.

"Uhh..." he said, unsure. He had never been to the coffee shop before and did not know what to get. He wasn't much of a coffee drinker anyway. He looked inside his wallet, which was soaked from the rain, and saw not much money. His job did not gain him a lot of income, not leaving a wide range of things for him to buy all the time.

"Just whatever's cheap, I guess." he finally responded.

The girl raised her eyebrows and wrote something down on the register. He handed the cash over and awkwardly walked away to sit down at a table in the corner.

A buzz emerged from his phone in his jean pocket. The man pulled it out and turned the screen on to see who was bothering him at this time.

_**MESSAGES** _

_**rami:** hey man, sorry about work today. boss is a bitch am i right? where'd you storm off to? was hoping we could crash for the night on the couch. keep in touch :) _

He unlocked his phone and typed a response to his roommate.

_**joe** _

_hey rami, work sucks... i'll be home soon. just busy right now._

_**rami** _

_take your time. ill be shoving pizza down my throat so don't mind me_

Shutting his phone off, Joe sighed. He placed it on the small wooden table and tapped his fingers against the material. The damp denim item of clothing he wore hung on his body, making him feel uncomfortable. His jeans were practically glued to his legs. Small strands of his brown hair stuck to his forehead. This day could not get any worse, could it?

Minutes passed by and the girl from the register walked over to Joe, a cup in her hand. She placed it on the table and smiled as Joe said thank you to her before walking away, leaving him alone again.

Sitting in the silence, Joe reflected on the previous hours of the day. His boss yelled at him for no reason. He never liked Joe. He never appreciated Joe. Not once did he get a 'thank you' from his boss for all the extra work he had done. Joe was getting tired of the stress every day.

Unfortunately money did not come easy.

Rami had been supportive of Joe's tough journey at work. They became roommates a year after they became co-workers. A small apartment in the concrete jungle. The pair were inseparable. Throughout their two years of suffering through the pain of their job, they stuck together, told each other everything and were always there as a shoulder to cry on.

Joe didn't know what he would do without Rami.

The drink in the mug was cooling down as Joe patiently waited so he would not burn the roof of his mouth like always. As the steam slowly disappeared, he picked the red cup up and took a sip of the coffee.

He spat it straight back into the cup.

A stare from the cash register girl was greeted with his eyes, making him feel slightly embarrassed. He looked at her apologetically and she laughed slightly before walking to the back of the store.

Joe had never tasted something as disgusting as this coffee. The bitter taste in his mouth made him want to choke. It was supposedly the cheapest drink in the store but surely it had to be decent.

Obviously not.

Looking down at his watch, the time read 11:00pm. The store would probably be closing soon. Looking around, there really weren't any workers in sight. The cashier girl was standing in a doorway behind the counter, talking to someone. Everyone else must have left already.

To be polite, Joe took another sip of the awful coffee before he was about to leave.

He did a spit take again.

But not because it tasted bad.

It was because he saw _him._

All the oxygen in Joe's lungs vanished. He suddenly forgot how to breathe. This boy was breathtaking.

Blonde hair sweeping across his face, tanned skin, muscular build, perfection. It may have gone on for while, but Joe didn't care that he was staring at this boy who stood next to the other worker. It was such a beautiful sight.

The girl in the doorway disappeared, leaving Joe and the pretty boy alone in the coffee shop. Trying not to get caught, Joe converted his eyes back down to his cup of coffee. Before his sight was the disgusting drink he refused to consume. But he would have to for his own sake. Otherwise he might have looked creepy watching the boy.

With a sigh, Joe picked the cup up and screwed his face up as he sipped the coffee. To his left, the boy had his back to him as he seemed to be cleaning something up behind the counter. Discretely, he watched him do whatever he was doing as he sipped the coffee, grimacing every now and then.

As the boy started to turn around to face Joe's direction, he looked down as he placed the cup back on the saucer. This situation made Joe feel super awkward. He didn't know how to process it. A super cute boy, disgusting coffee and they were all alone. A shiver shot through Joe's back.

A crash of thunder outside made both of the boys jump in fright. Holding a hand to his chest, Joe felt his body experience a great shock. Slowly, he looked over at the boy, noticing him staring out the window, his eyebrows furrowed. It looked pretty adorable.

Joe assumed his staring was extremely obvious, because as he snapped back into reality, he realised the blonde boy was staring back at him with a small smile on his face, making Joe's cheeks flush a bright pink.

Biting his lip, the blonde boy looked down in a shy manner, making Joe's stomach do somersaults. Everything in this moment made him explode. If only he would have the guts to actually talk to him.

"Hey! Stop slacking!" The girl from the cash register yelled at the boy, making him and Joe snap out of their dazes. The boy gave Joe another small smile before disappearing into the back of the shop. The girl looked at Joe and gave him a smirk and small wink before following him.

Joe gushed and rested his head in his hand. He was falling hard.

And he had no idea who this boy was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hi!
> 
> i decided to make a fluffy hardzello book cause they’re my dads oops
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s. joe mazzello liked and commented on my bab dance today and i think i might cry ahh


	2. Admiration

_11:30pm_

Joe had finally left the coffee shop after his little encounter. The rain had calmed down, just sprinkling lightly against the streets. Puddles painted the ground, giving Joe the urge to jump in them. The little kid in him screamed, but he forced himself to remain sensible. Majority of the small businesses had closed their shops, awaiting to see families or loved ones at home. Food stands were packing up slowly and being dragged away through the busy streets. The darkness was closing in throughout the city.

Joe reached his apartment building and entered, the warm atmosphere making his goosebumps instantly disappear. The small lobby was empty and quiet, apart from the sounds of Joe's feet walking against the tiles. Slowly, he entered the elevator, alone, going up to the tenth floor of the large building.

As the elevator slowly rode up, Joe thought about the cute coffee shop boy. He could not take his mind off of him. All of his features were gorgeous. His little smile was extremely cute. His small strands of blonde hair that fell across his eyes made him feel fuzzy inside. This boy was perfect. There was no denying it.

Eventually, Joe got out of the elevator and made his way down the narrow hallway to his apartment he shared with Rami. He unlocked the door with his rusty key, which had a red guitar pick key ring dangling off of it, and entered quietly, worrying Rami would be asleep. He was wrong.

"Hey bitch! Where on earth have you been?" Rami yelled from the couch. Joe turned the corner and saw Rami sitting with a bowl of popcorn, watching... Mean Girls? An empty pizza box was open on the coffee table, his iPhone 5, which was severely broken, next to the TV remotes and a half full cup of tea sat cold on a coaster.

"Joe?" Rami said, snapping Joe back to reality. He looked at the boy sitting there staring at him with an amused look on his face. "Someone has a story to tell and I can smell it in the air."

Joe shook his head and took his jacket off, which was still wet from the rain, and hung it on the coat rack. "It's nothing, Rami I promise."

Rami stood up and walked over to Joe, giving him a slap across the shoulder. "None of this funny business, Mazzello. Sit your ass down and tell me what the hell happened tonight when you disappeared from the face of the earth!"

Giggling at his friend's behaviour, Joe sat down on the couch, followed by Rami who took a mouthful of popcorn from the bowl before getting comfy.

"Let me guess, a boy?" Rami winked as he threw a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Joe couldn't help but smile. A scream erupted from Rami's mouth.

"My boy is finding love!" he yelled as he clapped his hands together. Embarrassment flooded over Joe in an instant. He barely knew this guy. How could he be falling in love with him?

"Rami!! I don't even know him!" Joe resisted from his best friend's words, defensively folding his arms against his chest. This comment made Rami tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"How can you not know him? Is he Jesus or something?"

"I only saw him for, like, a minute, Rami. Get off your high horse and calm down." Joe backfired. He sighed, taking his sneakers off to distract him from the awkward conversation Rami got him involved in. But his friend knew exactly what he was doing.

"You always avoid the problem by distracting yourself. Stop for my sake and spill!" The man swiped Joe's shoes away and threw them behind the couch, landing with a thump on the floor.

"My shoes!" the brunette squealed.

"Stop!" Rami yelled, a tone of humour in his words. Clicking his fingers, it instantly got the boy's attention after his very 'dramatic' experience with his shoes.

"Now you must tell me everything, darling, or I may have to steal your chocolate milk from the fridge. And I know how much you love that stuff." Rami smiled cheekily, resting his head against the back cushions of the lounge.

"You wouldn't." Joe growled.

"Watch me."

It may have taken at least 20 minutes, but Joe explained every detail as to what happened in the coffee shop. The disgusting drink he ordered, the thunderstorm, the boy's fluffy hair, his cute smile, everything.

Rami watched as his friend would talk about the mysterious boy, and couldn't help but smile. It made him feel so proud. For the time he knew Joe, he couldn't find love. No matter where he went, no one liked him or accepted him. After his months of yearning, Joe practically gave up on love. at his age, he felt that no one would care for him.

In this moment, Rami felt like a proud mother.

He watched as Joe's cheeks flushed when he'd talk about this boy's smile and how his eyes crinkled up from smiling when talking about his desire to play with his fluffy blonde hair. So much love was radiating from his body, it made Rami feel like a potato.

"And just like that, he was gone." Joe sighed as he finished his story. The sadness was reflecting in his eyes. A shot of sympathy hit Rami like a bus. He really did feel bad for Joe's experience in love. To see his best friend's happiness, Rami would do anything in his power.

"What's his name? Surely you know that, right?" A smile creeped onto Rami's face. He leant against his arm on the couch, waiting to hear the name of this supposed angel.

"I don't know."

Joe was sprung when Rami shot up into an upright position, wide eyed, speechless.

"What!?" he screamed, banging his hand against the couch, making the bowl of popcorn bounce slightly, not spilling anywhere. Joe gulped and blinked twice. Rami was still staring him dead in the eyes. He couldn't quite read how he interpreted his answer. He didn't seem angry but not happy either.

"Like I said earlier, Rami! I only saw him for a minute!! How on earth was I meant to get his name!?"

"Sweetheart! You just ask for it! You can be extremely dumb sometimes." Defensively, Rami folded his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh. I'll probably never see him again!" With a sigh, Joe buried his face in his hands. As Rami was about to talk, a loud aggressive scream erupted from Joe, slightly muffled from his hands.

"Woah, woah, woah!" the dark haired boy yelled at Joe, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back to a proper sitting position.

"I—"

"Joe, shut up! This story between you and your lover boy isn't over yet!" Joe scrunched his face up in confusion. A roll of Rami's eyes was the reaction to his curiosity. "Joe, what do you think we're gonna do to fix this disaster?"

A shrug of the shoulders.

"You moron!" Rami grabbed Joe's shoulders and shook him violently, trying to knock some sense into him. It felt like Joe's neck was going to snap off.

"Darling, we're going back to that coffee shop tomorrow and getting your boyfriend's name!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi readers!
> 
> thank you for all of your support in this book! i'm glad you are enjoying and hope you continue to read!
> 
> this chapter is just a bit of an introduction to rami and his connection to joe since he's pretty relevant to the story!
> 
> and happy new year everyone!! it’s almost 2019 in australia but i hope the new year brings all the love and happiness you guys deserve!! thank you for everything!
> 
> enjoy!


	3. Love Expert

_9:26am_

"If this boy isn't what you described him as, I will be extremely disappointed in you."

Rami was ranting to Joe about this mysterious boy from the coffee shop. The two roommates were cruising down the busy streets of the Big Apple. People were pushing against them as they ran late for work or to simply catch a free taxi on the roads. Not that they were moving a great deal due to the huge traffic jam up ahead.

"But people interpret others in different ways, Rami!" Joe sighed deeply as he looked down at his feet. His white sneakers were slightly dirty and not quite the condition they used to be when he bought them a year ago.

"Joe, have you met me? I am the love expert! Boys and girls! I know what's good and what's trash."

"Love expert? Rami, you have never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend! Are you worthy enough to trust?" Joe winked.

"I am extremely hurt by your words. But you know I'm the best." Rami gave Joe a pout, followed by a big smile before adjusting his coat and continuing to stride next to the brunette boy. Adjusting his sunglasses, the man gazed at the surroundings of his hometown. It really was something else. A place of hell but a place of success.

The roommate had interrupted his train of thought by bumping his shoulder and pointing at a store on the corner of the block. It was the coffee shop Joe had visited the previous day. He nodded and walked towards it at a slightly faster pace.

There was no joke in actually going back to the coffee shop to find out the barista's name. They finally fell asleep at 1:30am in the comfort of their own beds. Joe expected a nice sleep in before work in the afternoon but at eight in the morning, Rami _literally_ dragged him out of bed, awaiting to meet this blonde boy. He believed the situation would come off as creepy. After not even a day, he would be back and staring at the barista again. With his bold personality, Rami didn't see the problem in it and insisted it was perfectly okay to come back for more.

Taking a deep breath, Joe opened the glass door to the coffee shop, the strong bitter smell wafting through the archway as the two boys stepped inside. More customers were scattered throughout the store, the natural light illuminating the place in high detail. Little things Joe didn't notice were being consumed in his brain as he gazed around the full of life shop. Small green plants in white pots were placed on each table, all different leaves. Vintage clocks and paintings scattered the walls in different shades of browns and blacks. Lightbulbs dangled from the high ceiling, some in shades, some bare and exposed. Chalkboards lined the wooden panels behind the counter with different drinks and small food portions to purchase. The vibe the shop presented pleased Joe in a comfortable way. It seemed so casual but nice.

"Grab us a table, Joe! What would you like to drink?" Rami patted Joe on the shoulder as he moved his sunglasses to rest on top of his head. Joe panicked.

"Whatever's cheap."

He deeply regretted saying that.

"I'll get what you get! Be back soon!" the boy smiled before wandering towards the counter, where a small queue was gathering. Joe was about to yell after his friend to change his order but it was too late. He was going to be stuck with a shit drink again.

No available tables were in sight except one against the wall with two fold out seats tucked underneath the slab of shiny wood. Before anyone could swipe the table, Joe bolted and sat down, adjusting his position to make himself seem less awkward and suspicious. A woman glanced at him and rolled her eyes before continuing to read her book. He scolded before looking back at Rami who now stood at the front of the queue, talking to a different barista from yesterday. This man was extremely tall it made Rami look like a child. It made Joe laugh.

As Joe examined each worker, none of them looked like his boy from the previous night. He recognised the girl who served him, her light blonde hair resting against her shoulders and her pale skin gleaming in the light. She was very pretty in Joe's eyes. He caught Rami staring at her as he was being served by the giant. Perhaps the love expert could be trusted.

After what seemed like forever, Rami sat down at the table, a small smile on his face.

"Don't tell me we have to chat about your love life now?" Joe said smugly as he folded his hands together under his chin. Rami scoffed and looked slightly to his right, in the direction of the girl and the tall barista.

"I honestly can't tell if you're pining for him or her..." a puzzled look came over Joe's face as he watched Rami stare at the pair.

"Shush. I'm deciding." Rami waved him off, still looking at the two.

Joe sighed and tapped his fingers against the table, giving him déjà vu of the previous night. Apart from the fuller sound of voices and the bright light of the outdoors, it felt the same. For a good few minutes, his best friend was watching both baristas pace behind the counter, his eyebrows furrowing every now and then, still unsure as to where his heart was taking him. Both of them were just messes.

"Is your lover boy here yet?" Rami finally turned to look at Joe, a small smirk on his face. Sadly, the brunette shook his head, scanned behind the counter for good measure and then started to twiddle his thumbs. Rami pouted and sighed, placing his hand on top of Joe's "We'll find him, don't you worry."

A few moments passed and the man from the counter brought their two cheap coffees to their table, Rami getting flustered in an instant as he stared at his features. Joe chuckled and thanked the man before he left them. "I assume you've made a choice, hm?"

"Shut up!" the dark haired boy squealed as he slapped Joe's arm. He picked up his drink and looked back to his right, Joe following his actions, but keeping his eyes down as he grimaced at the coffee. He really regretted not reading the chalkboards.

A weird sound erupted from Rami and he spat his coffee out back into the cup, his eyes wide. At least Joe wasn't the only one who hated the coffee "It's bad isn't it?"

"No, no— I mean yes it's bad! But— oh my god. Look to your left!"

"What the hell Rami? What's wrong?"

Rami rolled his eyes and pointed to his right "Look at that extremely cute guy to my right and go after him! He is a form of Jesus!"

Joe looked in the direction of where Rami was pointing. His eyes widened. Rami was certainly not wrong about the guy being cute.

Little did his friend know that it was the boy from last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!
> 
> it blows me away how much support i'm getting on this book and i couldn't be more thankful!
> 
> i'm hoping you guys enjoy the chapter!
> 
> joe's birthday post to ben was so adorable omg i can't believe they have their own song, let alone, a love song they own my heart woohoo!
> 
> have a great day!


	4. Another Perspective

_10:49pm_

"I'm off guys! Call me if there's any problems. I'll see you at nine!"

The coffee shop was in its closing hour and only three baristas remained, one including the boss of the business. Customers had cleared out for the night, the emptiness of the store haunting like a ghost, as it did every other day. All the other workers of the shop left earlier as they were only running a part-time job. The remaining three worked like dogs nearly every hour of the day, desperate for money to survive. To their luck, every day the customers kept increasing, more income sliding in every minute.

"I'll catch up to the apartment soon, Gwil! See you!" a young man yelled back at his boss and fellow roommate. He picked up the wet rag from the sink and the disinfectant spray to go clean the tables. Surprisingly, there wasn't a lot of grime remaining on the furniture.

"Call me when you're on your way back!" And then the boss exited the premises, leaving a boy and girl to pack up and continue with their personal lives. A groan erupted from the storeroom, along with several cuss words and a small scream.

"Don't tell me you've lost more cleaning supplies, Lucy!?" the boy yelled as he scrubbed a table. He felt sweat developing on his forehead from the heating on in the shop. His forearm wiped it away before he continued cleaning.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" the girl walked out of the storeroom and flipped her hair over her shoulders in frustration. "How about you manage the storeroom and I'll run out here, hm!?"

The young boy huffed before slamming the cleaning products on the table and stomping into the storeroom, which had literally been turned upside down, thanks to Lucy. Boxes were sprawled on the floor, their contents slipping out everywhere, rags and towels were dangling by a thin thread from the shelves and bubble wrap was tangled amongst the disaster. A sigh left the blonde boy's mouth before he started to collect the mess in his arms

Through the doorway, Lucy's sweet voice started to talk to what seemed to be a customer. Curiosity was ready to kill the cat but he refrained from looking. Instead, he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"What can I get you today?" Lucy asked the customer softly. Her voice was muffled due to the door of the storeroom being almost shut. He wondered who was coming into their coffee shop at this time at night when they were ready to close.

"Uhh..." a warm voice resonated in the silence. The male had obviously never been to their store before. Confusion laced his voice and he could tell the difference of 'I've never been here before' and 'I don't know what to buy' from the amounts of customers he'd served over the months. "Just whatever's cheap, I guess."

A chuckle came from the young boy's mouth. That instantly was a bad decision. Lucy's cheap coffees tasted like they _were_ cheap. No one understood why she was in charge of doing that. This customer certainly was going to have a great first experience at their store with a five star rating. Silence filled the air. Any slight movement would potentially expose him to the stranger. Sounds of money being transferred and the cash register saved his embarrassment of falling or squeaking in the storeroom. By the sound of echoes of the soft footsteps, the customer moved to sit down.

Slipping the door open as quietly as possible, the barista peered out. Lucy was standing at the remaining coffee machine which hadn't been cleaned, making the disgusting drink they somehow still served after the many months she had been working for Gwilym. She turned to look and delivered a small wink at the boy before continuing to brew the drink. He scratched his face and looked out the windows from a distance and noticed the rain pattering down on the streets. The poor guy waiting for his drink must have been out in the storm, cold and wet. He deserved something a bit more refreshing than what was about to be presented to him.

Minutes passed and Lucy had served her coffee before slipping behind the counter again to wipe up the mess she had previously made. The boy opened the door more and leaned against the frame, arms folded over his chest. Tapping his foot, he waited for the girl to finish so she could help with the storeroom. All her actions seemed to be moving in slow motion. But her eyes shot up dramatically when a strange sound emerged from the customer. She laughed and walked away from the counter and towards the blonde boy who stood with a raised eyebrow, wondering what on earth had taken place.

"He spat my coffee out!" Lucy cried, pouting and hanging her head sadly. "Why did he do that?"

"Well..."

"Are you saying my coffee is bad?" a smirk was plastered on her face as she watched her friend avoid accusations of saying her coffee was bad. He sighed and chuckled.

"It's not good, Lucy. I just don't understand how Gwilym insists on selling it."

"Ben! I'm hurt!" Lucy made a sad face and punched him in the arm gently. "If you're so talented at making coffee, go clean the machine to make up for your actions and maybe I'll let you serve tomorrow."

"Ugh, fine!"

"You know I love you, right Ben?" the girl smiled.

"And I love you, Lucy." Ben smiled back, placing a hand on her shoulder before walking past her and towards the counter. The boy really did love Lucy. Not in a romantic way, but she was like a little sister to him. They had grown up together in the city and were extremely close. Both had never pictured a romance together but as someone who was the sibling they never had.

Ben glanced out the window before finishing the cleaning required on the coffee machine Lucy used. As he continued his job, he heard another weird sound from the customer, which he ignored. Strange guy. The counters were slightly messy with coffee bean remains and milk droplets scattered along the wood. A sigh left Ben's lips as he saw the mess. He picked up the rag and started cleaning again, facing the direction of the customer. Although tempted, he didn't look up at him.

Outside, the thunder boomed very loudly, making Ben jump in fright. His attention converted to the gloomy outdoors again, the rain falling down in a heavier fashion. People were screaming outside and running to shelter, a bolt of lighting zapped onto the street, the flash blinding Ben's eyes. Squinting them shut, a weird feeling came over his body. He furrowed his eyebrows. It felt like someone was staring at him. Probably Lucy.

Ben was ready to continue cleaning but as he turned and looked up, he saw _him._  But the thing was, the boy was staring back at him.

A wave of what felt like electricity shot through Ben as he stared at the customer. His looks were stunning. Chestnut hair falling against his face, big doe eyes, slim build and a cute little smile. Ben blushed slightly and felt a smile of his own creep upon his face. The boy looked like he was daydreaming as he had not seemed to notice that Ben was staring back at him. In that instant, he snapped into reality and blushed as he saw the blonde boy looking at him.

Ben bit his lip. He just could not take his eyes off of this boy. All the things about him made him feel fuzzy inside. If only he had courage to at least ask for a name. With the shyness taking over, he looked down at his feet, his lip still tucked underneath his teeth. Why did he have to be so scared?

"Hey! Stop slacking!" a woman's voice yelled. Ben's attention reverted to the storeroom and Lucy was standing, hands on hips, a smile on her face. The blonde boy looked over at the customer and gave him a small smile before dashing past Lucy into the back of the store. Instantly, he regretted not acting upon his feelings. The door behind him shut and he turned to see Lucy looking at him with a smug look.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked. All Ben could do was blush.

She already knew what his answer was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends!
> 
> familiar scenario? well here's ben and joe's first encounter but from ben's perspective! a few of you wanted to see a chapter through his eyes so i thought this chapter would be nice to include!
> 
> also i'm so freaking happy for rami malek and bohemian rhapsody winning the golden globes!!! they deserve it so much! and ben and joe reunited today in matching suits aaaa!!!
> 
> enjoy your day! hope you survived the apocalypse!


	5. Not Ready

_9:40am_

Joe had been staring at the barista for a while, once again. Blonde hair, messy and swept across his face like last time, his muscular frame covered by a sweater today, unlike his t-shirt from the night encounter and his skin shining against the sun. The world had paused around him, including Rami, who was aggressively tapping his shoulder, trying to get his attention. He couldn't believe he was seeing the boy again. After last night, Joe thought he would not lay eyes on him anymore. Rami was the one to thank.

"Joe!!" Rami screamed loudly. Attention from some people in the coffee shop was on the pair. Chatter became a bit more quiet as people were staring at the two. Some of the baristas gave them a look before continuing with their work. Joe looked at Rami with wide eyes which screamed 'I will murder you in your sleep'.

"What!? Can't help it if you find that boy attractive!"

"Rami, it's not that!" Joe scowled as he rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. Rami tilted his head to the side, wanting some answers. A bite of the lip, a shake of the head, a small smile from the brunette. Waves of realisation washed over Rami and his eyes widened, his mouth forming the shape of an 'o'.

"Are you, Joseph Mazzello, telling me that the barista over there is the one you met last night!?" the boy gasped as he leaned across the table, his head rested next to the green plant in the centre of the table. With a grin on his face, Joe blushed and nodded. Trying not to scream, Rami covered his mouth with his hands and sat back in his chair.

"Please don't get his attention. I don't think I'm ready to talk to him yet." Rami made a cheeky face at the flustered boy. His nerves were amusing but Rami believed he needed to get his priorities straight so he could be happy in love. Joe raised his shoulders and covered his face with his hands, embarrassed.

"Alright, fine. We won't talk to him today or get a name. But I'm giving you a week. If you have nothing by this time next week, I will drag you by your ears down here to at least get his name." the dark haired boy repeatedly tapped his finger on the table, staring sternly at Joe. In fear, the boy nodded and crossed his heart.

"BEN!"

Both Rami and Joe's heads snapped towards the counter where a very loud and feminine voice screeched. It was the blonde barista peeking her head out from the storeroom, tapping her nails against the doorframe. As the brunette boy looked over at the cute boy, he saw him turn his attention to the girl and run into the storeroom after her. Then he realised. His name was Ben.

_Ben._

Joe started to get flustered after hearing his name. But a flush of relief came over as he realised he wouldn't have to come down to talk and find out who he was. Glancing over at Rami, he gave him a smug look of 'Ha, I win', making his friend want to explode.

"That's not fair!" Rami whined like a child. Joe winked and started to drink his coffee, not realising it was the bad drink from the previous night. Instantly, the substance flew out of his mouth back into the cup. "Damn it!" he hissed.

"Why did you get it again? There's only one acceptable answer in this situation."

Why did he actually continue to get bad coffee? Obviously to see _Ben. B_ ut that wasn't the only drink they sold. It was just the easiest and cheapest option. So that's what the younger man replied with. Unfortunately, his friend said that excuse was lame.

"Buy something good, darling! I'm sure you will be down here millions of times to see 'Ben'," Rami stated, doing air quotations when saying the blonde boy's name. "and I might tag along too for scientific reasons..." he trailed off as he gazed over at the tall man who served him at the counter. Joe watched Rami bite his lip and then turn his attention back to his friend. The brunette raised an eyebrow before looking out the window behind Rami's head. This might not be so bad after all.

Back in the storeroom of the shop, a panicked boy paced backwards and forwards, his friend sitting with her face in her heads, receiving the stressed energy of her co-worker.

"He's back! He's freaking back, Lucy!" Ben whispered as he tugged on his hair in frustration, still pacing. It was starting to make the girl feel dizzy. She had no clue why Ben looked like he had seen a ghost when working a few minutes previous to the current situation, but as she had looked at a certain table, her eyes were met with the chestnut haired boy from last night who was sitting with his friend, waiting for their order.

"Why is this such a big deal!? He's a normal human like me and you, you have no idea who he actually is which tells me you need to talk to him!" Lucy harshly stated as she stood up and aggressively grabbed Ben's shoulders and turned him to face her. The panic in his eyes was concerning. The way his body would shake made the girl raise her eyebrows. This truly was a serious matter.

"Ben, just breathe. Please." her sweet voice echoed in the room. She lightly rubbed small circles with her thumb on his arm, watching his breathing become slower. A sigh of relief left her when he had fully calmed down.

"Do you think he'll come back again? I really wanna talk to him but I'm just not ready. He could be a prick for all I know!" Ben sighed as the leaned back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling with a gloomy face. Lucy gave a small smile before nodding.

"I'm sure _Joe_ will return." she smirked.

For a few seconds, Ben didn't realise what Lucy had just said. When it hit him, his eyes widened and he looked down at her, wanting answers.

"Joe? Is that his name!?"

All she did was wink.

"Luc!! Don't do this to me! You know how I'm feeling right now!" Ben whined as he grabbed Lucy's hands and started to swing it around in a playful manner. A giggle came from her mouth and she rolled her eyes.

"I may have heard his friend scream his name when he was doing something I won't say."

"Lucy, rephrase that sentence cause that was wrong on many levels."

"You know what I mean, idiot."

The pair smiled at each other before being interrupted by the storeroom door opening. Gwilym stood there with a confused look on his face.

"I still don't understand why you guys are in here all the time, and it's not to make out cause that would be some weird beard situation... I don't know. What are words? Anyway, get back to work." the man said as he opened the door a bit more.

"Tomorrow, Ben. I'll make sure of it."

Ben nodded and exited the storeroom, Lucy following him in an awkward manner before continuing to slave away at work, just like any other day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!
> 
> sorry for the wait for a new chapter! we're getting closer to ben and joe properly meeting!! get excited!!
> 
> also joe messaged me again in the past week saying ben and gwilym's love is fake but theirs is real i'm gonna cry ohmygosh I can't believe he actually messaged me!
> 
> and all the new content from the golden globes (which i am extremely proud of rami and borhap winning) and all the other award ceremonies are keeping me alive right now whoOps
> 
> enjoy!!


	6. A First Word

_10:00pm_

Joe felt like walking in front of a bus and being hit into oblivion.

His boss was annoying him to the ends of the earth. The thirty minute period required of his time had finished, meaning his shift was over. A clock on the wall read 10pm, the picture of a guitar on the face making it difficult to read. Rami sat in the corner behind his desk, next to Joe's own, taking a look at his timetable for the next day. The boy groaned.

"I have to teach Dylan?" Rami brought his hands to his face and groaned, again. Their boss, Paul, rolled his eyes and nodded. Joe remembered that Allen was going away for the weekend, meaning the two of them had to cover since Paul was too lazy to take any shift.

"Yes, now shut up! If you continue to whine I'll lower your pay." Paul hissed as he stood up from the lounge in the corner and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut. Both Rami and Joe looked at each other, their faces screaming for help. A loud band erupted in the room when Rami banged his head on the desk, sighing, the pain not bothering him.

"Why do we even continue with this job?" Joe questioned as he piled up some of the messy paperwork covering his small desk. Rami shrugged his shoulders, his head still planted on his desk, a look of annoyance painted across his face. The brunette blinked and turned his head, his attention on the disaster of his desk. Everything about Joe's life seemed like a living hell. Nothing seemed to really make him happy.

Well, except Ben.

Although Joe had never properly met Ben, he seemed like the only good person in his life, apart from Rami. Hell, he was the best thing in his life. When he would think of that nervous smile the blonde gave him, his stomach did somersaults. He was truly adorable. Why on earth would someone not want to meet him? Joe was thankful to cross paths with Ben.

"You gonna grab some coffee after this?" the dark haired boy asked with a smug tone as he sat up slightly and folded his arms under his head. Joe knew exactly what Rami was implying. A blush crept onto his face before he continued to stack the papers littering the desk. Rami giggled and lifted his head and rested it against his propped up hand. "You gonna talk to Ben?"

Joe bit his lip and looked back at his friend. There was a feeling of nerves pounding in his body when he heard the boy say that. Sometimes he had a massive urge to leap at Ben and scream he liked him but other times he wanted to shrivel up into the darkness. The second option was how he felt in this very moment.

"Joe, it kills me to see you like this, work and at home. Please talk to him before I lose my mind." the Egyptian boy said, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in annoyance but still mocking the lovesick boy. With a sigh, Joe nodded, only to shut Rami up.

No way was he talking to Ben. _Nope, nope, nope._

The door Paul had exited out of opened up again with great force, revealing the boss with a stern look on his face. Both Rami and Joe shot out of their seats in fear, staring at the man with wide eyes, hoping he would not destroy them.

"I'm leaving now. Lock up before you go. Be here at 3pm sharp tomorrow." Paul's voice reflected tiredness but still with a hint of annoyance and anger. It really was not obvious if he was annoyed at working or the existence of his employees. Both seemed to be the case. Whatever the reason, the job sucked for the two boys, purely because of Paul. It seemed to be the only option in their lives.

Joe and Rami nodded at the boss and then the man exited the office, closing the door harshly. Rami sighed and sat up fully, leaning back in his desk chair. In the time of their conversation, the brunette had managed to clear his desk and pack his things away. "I'm gonna head off now."

"Don't forget about me, Joseph." Rami pointed at his friend, his face reading an expression of sadness mixed with cheekiness. The brunette rolled his eyes and smiled before exiting the premises.

Outside brought a cold chill over Joe. It wasn't the most pleasant after being enclosed in the warm office he had spent majority of his day in. Rain was thankfully not pattering down on him and potentially giving him hypothermia. A sensation of heat would take over as he entered the coffee shop.

For some odd reason, the streets of New York City were bare, considering it was still early for the city that never really slept. When looking out the window at 3am, the streets would still be packed with tourists or residents catching curiosity or trouble. As Joe scanned the city in his sight, he didn't see many taxis on the roads, musical ticket scammers or people exiting shows that were wrapping up in the theatres scattered across Broadway. Eerie thoughts crept into Joe's mind which he brushed away and continued to walk.

It seemed like forever, but Joe finally made it to the coffee shop. He did not want to look inside incase Ben was not working on that day. Biting his lip, he opened the door, another waft of coffee hitting him at high miles. No customers were in the shop, just like the first time. Seemed like a normal occurrence. Looking to his right, Joe noticed the blonde girl from his past encounters, her eyes fixated on him behind the counter. She must have recognised him.

"Same order as last time?" she said, a smirk on her face. Joe wondered if she knew he kept spitting the drinks out, which was extremely rude on his part. He smiled at her and just nodded, not bothering to read the boards to find a good drink. The girl nodded and turned her back to him, starting to prepare his order. Awkwardly, Joe plotted through the shop to his table from last time, in the corner. He sat down and folded his hands, sighing.

"Lucy! Can you h— Oh my god." a deep voice echoed throughout the shop, the British accent making Joe shiver. When the identity of the person was revealed as their head popped out from the storeroom, Joe was not surprised he had that feeling about the voice.

 _Ben_.

Their eyes met midway through his sentence. Joe did not know how to interpret his 'oh my god', making him panic. The blonde boy's eyes widened and he blushed deeply before disappearing. The girl had turned her head and hurriedly ran after him, an apologetic look on her face when she stared at the brunette. Joe was not fussed she didn't make his drink. Honestly, he was only there to see the dreamy boy.

Muffled chatter passed through the walls for a couple of minutes before the girl, Lucy, came back out, a massive grin on her face. It certainly looked sketchy. Joe shuddered and waited as she walked over with the cup of steaming coffee.

"Don't pay. It's on us." Lucy smiled sweetly before turning away from Joe, stopping him from getting cash from his wallet. The brunette chuckled to himself before picking the cup up, hoping his tastebuds had some sort of satisfaction now when consuming the drink.

That assumption was wrong when he spat it out, _again_.

If Lucy seriously made these drinks, how was she still employed?

Not wanting to make eye contact with Ben, Joe kept his head and eyes down, the urge to look up battling with his mind, making him grunt. Occasionally, he'd drink the coffee, pursing his lips every time at the bitter taste. Quietness screamed through the shop. No one was making any sound from the three beings in the room. Joe was sipping his coffee, Lucy was hiding behind the counter and Ben was out of sight. Probably scared him off from being a slight stalker. A little squeal erupted from the girl and she covered her mouth with excitement. Joe furrowed his eyebrows and put his head back down.

Several footsteps echoed to his ears, small conversation between the baristas supplying a background noise. The brunette closed his eyes and sighed. It seemed so peaceful in the atmosphere. Something seemed wrong.

As Joe opened his eyes, he felt himself stop breathing. Not because he remembered the disgusting drink on the table. A soft voice from his left uttered one word to him, making his heart explode.

_"Hey."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!
> 
> thank you so much for your lovely support on this book! i am so glad you all are enjoying!
> 
> next chapter is gonna be the one you're waiting for so get ready!
> 
> have a great day!


	7. Awkward

_10:38pm_

_"Hey."_

The voice sent a chill up Joe's spine. His breath haltered as the word echoed in his ears. Surely, his mind was playing tricks on him. All of this was probably a dream or part of some daydream fantasy that would never happen. Joe felt the doubt washing his mind. But as the silence took over again and the presence of someone standing beside him filled the air, it made the brunette boy turn his head and look up to identify the person.

_It was him._

Ben was there, standing with a nervous look on his face, twiddling his thumbs, his lips forming a small smile. Joe gave the boy a closer examination. Blonde hair with little brown streaks peeking through which gently rested against his forehead, slightly tanned skin, pink lips pressed together and turning upwards, rosy cheeks and gorgeous green eyes, staring right at his starstruck face. Man, he truly was perfect in every way.

The brunette gulped, his throat somehow feeling dry and scratchy. It felt like he had forgotten how to speak. Words would not even form from his lips. A world was spinning around him, making him dizzy. He felt bad for not saying anything to Ben. The poor guy was probably thinking about how rude he was. Somehow, he managed to form a word.

"Hi." Joe squeaked, a blush creeping up on his face. Small giggles came from Ben, making Joe's heart somersault. His cuteness was getting the better of him. Joe did not know he could fall for someone that hard after only noticing them a few days ago.

"I— uh— I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm supposed to be saying. I'm not really good at this." Ben said in a soft voice, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. Sentences were not particularly being used correctly in their encounter but the two of them found that okay. Just being near each other was enough to satisfy their wants.

"I’m Ben, incase you didn't know." the blonde said shakily, his smile growing slightly as he held his hand out awkwardly for Joe to shake. _I_   _know your name but we'll ignore that,_  Joe thought in the back of his mind. In a chaotic manner, he took Ben’s hand in his and shook it, a warm sensation rushing through his body.

"Joe." he smiled, his eyes scanning his beautiful face.

They may have lingered their hands for too long, but as they pulled away, small laughter began to echo through the shop from both of them. They had no idea why they were laughing. Was it from how awkward they were acting? Was it the linger of the hands? Or just to lighten the mood? A question that could not be answered by either.

"Enjoying your drink?" Ben pondered, picking at the sleeves of his sweater that were falling apart by the edges. Joe stared and nodded slowly, trying to mask his true feelings about the drink Lucy made. In all honesty, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, although they barely knew each other.

"It’s great!" Joe said almost too happily as he picked it up and consumed the disaster. Ben laughed and shook his head, clearly seeing through the boy's lies.

"I know it sucks, it's okay." the blonde admitted. Joe smirked as he placed the cup back down. Lucy’s head shot up from behind the counter, her jaw dropped at Ben. Pouting, she folded her arms and dropped her head in shame, mocking her co-worker.

"Once again, I‘m hurt, Ben. Shame on you." the girl moped in a mocking voice, pointing her finger at Ben across the store. The brunette watched with amusement as the blonde was clearly sending daggers with his eyes to Lucy. Giggling, she skipped away, literally, disappearing from sight.

"Oh, by the way, hi Joe!" she hollered from a distance, mischief clearly in her tone. Joe gulped and wondered how she actually knew his name, considering he never gave it to her and Ben didn't know it either up until now.

"Ignore her. She’s insane, incase you couldn't tell." the blonde said, shaking his head.

"She seems interesting." Joe prodded as he sipped the trash in the cup, trying to prove Ben wrong. He watched the brunette closely and knew down right he hated Lucy’s disaster.

"You’ve bought that several times haven't you?" Ben asked, knowing clearly it's exactly what Joe bought each day. Nodding, Joe sighed, reflecting on how he could only afford that one drink, despite today's one being free.

"Can’t afford much."

Ben went into a deep thought. Joe could read it on his face. He was not sure if it was him regretting speaking to a poor, worthless guy. Biting his lip, the blonde turned around as if he was looking for Lucy. A look of fear washed over. Joe started to get concerned. What was on his mind?

"I— I have a solution." Ben stuttered as he looked back at Joe. The brunette tilted his head, puzzled.

"Maybe stop ordering those awful drinks and just give me your number."

Joe almost self-combusted right there. Ben looked terrified, instantly regretting what he said. Why would he give him his number? They had only just met, properly. It could have given off a stalker vibe.

"S— Sure." Joe shakily said, pulling his phone out from his pocket, opening up his 'Contacts' app for Ben to put in his details. When handing his phone over, their hands brushed together lightly, making them jump slightly. Their eyes met for a split second but Ben looked down as he took the phone, trying to hide his blush. The blonde handed his phone over as fast as could, keeping his head down while typing on Joe’s phone

Quiet sound enveloped the boys as they punched in their details for each other. Before they knew it, they were returning their phones to their respectful owners, avoiding eye contact. It felt awkward. Joe wanted to gaze at Ben for eternity but didn't want to come off as creepy after only talking to him once.

"Text me sometime, Joe." Ben finally said, killing the silence. After what seemed like forever, their gaze met again, a sense of urgency behind the pairs of eyes.

"I will, Ben." Joe smiled softly, watching as Ben brushed a strand of hair away that had fallen in front of his eyes.

"Well I— I‘ll see you around sometime, right?" Ben questioned, folding his arms over his torso shyly. There was no doubt Joe would return to see Ben, now in a normal fashion and not hiding behind bad drinks.

"Of course." the brunette responded, a reassuring look on his face, making Ben feel giddy inside, knowing he would see this boy again. Joe smiled back, the same thought process rushing in his mind, thanking the heavens above he would see Ben more.

When Joe returned home that night, Rami watched his flatmate wander into his bedroom, a massive smile on his face like he had just won the lottery. His heart skipped a beat. He knew exactly what that meant. And he only had one word to describe his emotions.

_Finally._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!
> 
> i’m sorry i’ve taken a while to update! i’ve started at a new school this week (one of the top performing arts schools in my country may i add) so i’ve been extremely busy!!!
> 
> here’s the chapter you have all been waiting for!
> 
> thank you for all your support!! i love you guys so much xx


	8. Mistake

_2:31am_

**ben**

hey

 _2:31am_  ✓

**joe**

hey, can't sleep?

 _2:32am_  ✓

**ben**

yeah. just needed to talk to someone

 _2:32am_  ✓

** joe **

what about your 'insane' friend? lucy? surely she's awake at this hour

 _2:32am_  ✓

** joe **

besides, i could be a psychopath for all you know

 _2:32am_  ✓

** ben **

i wanted to talk to you though. plus lucy can surprisingly be boring on text...

 _2:33am_  ✓

** joe **

oh right

 _2:33am_  ✓

** joe **

but literally, i could be a stalker.. have you not watched ’you’ on netflix?

 _2:34am_  ✓

** ben **

i have in fact

 _2:34am_  ✓

** joe **

why do you trust me then, hm?

 _2:34am_  ✓

** ben **

i have this feeling you wouldn't do that to me

 _2:35am_  ✓

** joe **

and what makes you say that?

 _2:35am_  ✓

** ben **

you ask a lot of questions wow

 _2:35am_  ✓

** joe **

my bad. i get curious

 _2:35am_  ✓

** joe **

get some rest ben

 _2:36am_  ✓

** ben **

i could say the same to you, joe

 _2:36am_  ✓

** ben **

i care about your precious beauty sleep

 _2:36am_  ✓

** joe **

but you really shouldn't

 _2:36am_  ✓

** ben **

but i want to

 _2:36am_  ✓

** joe **

wow i cant believe i fell for a dork

_2:36am_

**_are_** **_you_** **_sure_** **_you_** **_want_** **_to_** **_unsend_** **_this_** **_message?_**

 ** _yes_**             **_no_**

** joe **

goodnight ben

 _2:38am_  ✓

** ben **

goodnight my dear friend

 _2:38am_  ✓

** joe **

friend?

 _2:38am_  ✓

** ben **

wait did i offend you? shit i'm sorry oh god oh god oh god i'm sorry that was too far

 _2:38am_  ✓

** joe **

you didn't ben calm down

 _2:39am_  ✓

** joe **

you consider me a friend?

 _2:39am_  ✓

** ben **

yes... maybe something more too

_2:40am_

**_are_** **_you_** **_sure_** **_you_** **_want_** **_to_** **_unsend_** **_this_** **_message?_**

 ** _yes_**             **_no_**

** ben **

of course i do. i trust you

 _2:40am_  ✓

** joe **

i trust you too

 _2:40am_  ✓

** ben **

sweet dreams, joe x

 _2:41am_  ✓ 

** joe **

sweet dreams ben x

 _2:41am_  ✓

***

_9:17am_

"I’m officially an idiot!" Joe groaned, his face buried in his palms of his hands. "Rami, tell me I‘m a goddamn idiot!"

 "Honey, just because you sent him a little kiss, doesn't mean it's the end of the world! I always send them as a friendly gesture." Rami replied from the kitchen, his head popping around the corner of the wall. “Besides, didn’t he send one first?”

”Yes! But that’s beside the point! I sent one back! It could’ve been a typo on his end!” Rami looked at the disaster at the dining table. Joe, still in his pyjamas which consisted of a graphic t-shirt of The Lumineers and sweatpants, his chestnut hair sticking up in many different directions, bloodshot eyes from the lack of sleep and bags under his eyes. Food prepared had not been touched, only a sip from the cup of coffee on the table. Rami sighed and walked up behind his friend, placing his hands on his broad shoulders.

"My only solution to this is to see him again. If you avoid him, it's gonna be obvious you screwed up or whatever you call this." he ruffled his hair and walked away, leaving Joe’s eyes to widen and whip his head around in panic.

"Rami, no! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I am? I could have ruined something really positive in my life! Please shoot me now." Joe gripped onto the back of his seat as he looked at the smug boy in the kitchen, preparing a slice of toast.

"I’m picking your outfit. Get in the shower and I‘ll find something good. If you object, I‘ll come with you and humiliate you."

The brunette had never leapt out of his seat that fast before.

***

"I sent him a kiss! How can I be that dumb!?" Ben wailed from behind the counter. No customers were in the store, leaving the blonde to rant about his problems with his co-workers.

"What’s wrong with that? I do it all the time." Lucy responded as she adjusted the brownies in the display case next to the counter. Ben groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Didn’t he send one back though?" Gwilym asked curiously as he shut the storeroom door with a bang. The blonde nodded but continued to make strange noises, making Lucy and her boss share a look of concern.

"Ben, if Joe sent one back, he obviously wasn't uncomfortable with what you did! You’re literally putting yourself down over such a small thing which probably had zero impact on him. So please calm down. Gwilym is going insane and so am I. Your midlife crisis could come earlier if you continue screaming and stressing over him." the girl took Ben’s hands in hers and held them reassuringly. His eyes sent radars of regret. Lucy raised her eyebrows and smiled softly, waiting for Ben to agree with her.

"I guess you're right." Ben sighed, looking down and shrugging his shoulders. From the corner of his eye, he could see Lucy smirking slightly.

"I’m always right, Ben. You know that." Both Gwilym and Ben laughed at Lucy’s comment.

As if on cue, the door to the shop opened, the shrill bell ringing over the soft music playing through the speakers in the roof. All three of their heads snapped to the entrance and their breaths halted. Gwilym cleared his throat awkwardly and scooted out of sight, leaving Lucy and Ben to stare strangely at the doorway.

"Hi Joe!" Lucy chirped almost too nicely, gripping onto Ben’s shoulder tightly, sending a sharp pain through his arm. The blonde had zero words to describe Joe right now. His eyes scanned his body, down and up, making his heart flutter.

Black Converse, rolled up black jeans with a pale pink button up, detailed with green leaves. As he noticed the top two buttons were undone, Ben blushed slightly. From what he could see, Joe looked somewhat shy to be standing in that outfit. Both arms were folded over his chest, almost trying to cover the exposed skin. Someone had obviously forced him to wear it. But why?

"Hi... Lucy." Joe said unsure. With a giggle, Lucy let go of Ben’s shoulder and walked away, once again, leaving the pair alone. Her actions were almost becoming too obvious to what was happening.

"I— uh— hey..." Ben managed to spill out, choking over his own words. Joe smiled, slowly unfolding his arms and placing his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hey, Ben." the brunette said in a soft voice, like a whisper. Thoughts about their 2am chat clouded his mind, making him anxious once again.

"About last night—"

"Look I—"

Ben and Joe started talking at the same time. Tension was rising severely as they did not know what to say to each other. Both knew what was on the other's mind. Neither wanted to bring it up and face the inevitable. Ben decided to be brave and jump into the deep end.

"You didn't feel uncomfortable with... you know..?" the blonde rested his hands against the counter, staring at Joe discretely. Watching the boy’s eyes widen in a blur made him panic at an alarming rate. He really had screwed up.

“Oh, god no! I was just checking I didn’t make you uncomfortable but by the sounds of it, I didn’t. But then again I could just be interpreting this wrong and trying to cover the truth and— oh no, I‘m rambling, aren’t I?” Joe blushed once his speech of nonsense concluded.

“It’s okay, Joe. If you’re fine, I‘m fine.”

The brunette swore he could hear Lucy squeal from the other side of the wall.

“So, the usual?” a smirk plastered on Ben’s lips sent Joe into a mess of emotions. A little reminder went off in his mind when he realised he was talking about Lucy’s drink.

“Please, no. I beg of you.”

And there was that small giggle that made the butterflies in Joe’s stomach flutter to the ends of the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> i’m sorry this chapter is boring and not really that good.. but i promise it gets better!!!
> 
> have a great day guys! i love youu!


	9. Accidental

_6:49pm_

That day ended up being one of the best in Ben's life. It may have sounded stupid but when Joe stayed in the coffee shop for a considerable amount of time just chatting to him, sitting around waiting for his breaks to spend more time with him and even just watching him work in a non creepy way, it gave them both an overwhelming sense of joy.

Joe was one of the greatest people Ben had ever met. Yes, they only encountered each other not even a week ago but something about him made the blonde feel whole again. Something about those words kept repeating like a broken record through the days but it was true.

Lucy was always there for Ben but she was different. They were childhood friends and would always be there for each other until they die.

Gwilym was like an older brother to him. As his boss, he'd always tell him what to do on and off the job. Whenever Ben was in a sort of trouble, Gwilym would protect him and look out for him. He was also different to Joe. Everyone was different to Joe.

Currently, Ben was sitting in a state of denial. Phone on the table, his messages with Joe open on his screen and Lucy sitting across from him, her eyebrows furrowed. She had said something that made his mind go into hysterics.

"Ask him out."

"W-What?" the colour from Ben's face drained and his mouth hung open as if he was catching flies.

"You're joking right?" Ben said in an abrupt tone as he leant across the table. When she nodded, Ben covered his face with his hands and groaned. "I can't ask him out! We only started talking, like, three days ago!"

"And? See if he's somewhat interested. Then you'll know where you stand in being the love of his life." Lucy shrugged her shoulders and picked at her food in front of her. See, the thing was, Ben really did want to ask Joe out.

Rejection was just his biggest fear.

"I'll throw these fries at you if you don't do it right now." her fingers slowly gripped around the food on her plate. She went to throw the food, making Ben yelp in fear.

"Don't!! I'll do it. But only as a friend..." Ben warned as he picked up his phone and hovered over the keys, hands shaking. From the corner of his eye, he watched Lucy put the fries down and wipe her hands. She then leaned on her propped up arm, waiting.

With a sigh, Ben typed his message.

 **ben**  
hey, what are you up to tomorrow?  
 _6:44pm_

***

"So why haven't you guys gone out yet?" Rami pondered, typing something in furiously on his laptop on the kitchen island. Bashing the keys repeatedly was something Joe didn't want to hear constantly when trying to watch the news that night. Let alone, Rami's question sent him off the edge.

"Maybe cause one, we've only just started talking, and two, you know how nervous I get when trying to ask someone to go out with me..." Joe replied as he turned to hang over the back of the couch.

"Oh yeah. I remember when you asked me out a few weeks after meeting you. I said no cause I thought I was as straight as uncooked spaghetti. Well, I guess I turned into cooked pasta this year." Rami shrugged his shoulders and continued typing, biting his lip in anger.

"Rami, what the hell are you doing?" the brunette stood up and started to make his way over to his friend. Awkwardly, Rami looked up and turned the laptop away from Joe as if he was hiding something.

"Nothing." he winced, looking back down at the screen hesitantly. Joe squinted his eyes at the boy and went to swipe the laptop from his sight, but Rami was too quick.

"It's not silent porn, is it?"

"Jesus Christ, Joe. I'm just playing Flappy Golf."

"Then why are you being so sketchy?"

"I'm playing with Gwilym."

"What!?" the brunette screeched and yanked the device from Rami's grasp, glancing at the screen full of colour. Sure enough, Gwilym's name in blocky letters was printed right before his eyes. "Since when!?"

Rami was saved by Joe's phone pinging from his pocket. With a sigh, the boy put the laptop down and pulled out his phone.

**_MESSAGES_ **

_**ben:** hey, what are you up to tomorrow?_

"If you can't tell, I just combusted." Joe yelped as Rami whispered in his ear, scaring the life out of him.

"Yeah, me too! Rami, I'm freaking out. What do I say?" the younger boy cried as he started to pace backwards and forwards through the kitchen. His roommate facepalmed and groaned.

"You are the most chaotic gay I have ever met." That sentence made Joe stop and glare. "Respond and I'll change my mind."

***

"Has he responded?" Lucy asked as they walked down the cool streets of New York City, back to the coffee shop for their final hours of work for the day.

"No. I told you this was stupid." Ben sighed, hanging his head with sadness. As if on cue, his phone buzzed, making Lucy smile and clap her hands together.

 **joe**  
nothing. got something in mind? :)  
 _7:25pm_ ✓

Ben blinked and looked at his best friend for help, her response being a shrug of the shoulders. "Luna Park? That's always a good place to hang out..."

 **ben**  
how does luna park sound??  
 _7:26pm_ ✓

 **joe**  
i'm down for that  
 _7:26pm_ ✓

 **joe**  
what time?  
 _7:26pm_ ✓

 **ben**  
does 3 sound good?  
 _7:27pm_ ✓

 **joe**  
i'll meet you on the subway :)  
 _7:28pm_ ✓

***

"Now this is what I like to see from you Joe!"

"I—I can't believe I'm actually hanging out with Ben tomorrow... I must be dreaming. Rami, pinch me." Joe squealed as he poked his friend repeatedly. As the boy pinched his arm, he felt himself stay in the present. It really was happening. "I'll be back."

You could say Rami schemed a plan when Joe left his sight. It could have ended good or bad. The boy was concerned but he wanted to see where Joe fully stood with Ben. Slowly, he picked up Joe's unlocked phone and opened up his messaging app with Ben and started to type.

 **joe**  
can i ask something?  
 _7:31pm_ ✓

 **ben**  
sure!  
 _7:32pm_ ✓

"Look, your fashion choices last time were a bit over the t— what are you doing?" You could hear a pin drop when Joe stopped speaking, catching Rami typing on his phone.

"I— uh..."

"If you're texting Ben, I will personally destroy you."

"Shit."

Joe chased Rami around the apartment for a solid five minutes until the brunette managed to tackle him onto the lounge. Even with a smaller build, Rami made it hard for Joe to reach his phone. Unfortunately that did not end well for either of them.

The sound of the message Rami had typed being sent echoed in the air over their screaming, making them fall dead silent.

"What did you say to him, Rami?"

"What you've always wanted to know."

Joe snatched the phone from his hands and gasped when he read the blue bubble on the screen.

 **joe**  
is this a date?  
 _7:38pm_ ✓

The air around Joe felt like it was vanishing before him. Breathing became shallow and weak as his eyes glued themselves to the message that potentially destroyed his relationship with Ben.

"See what he says back. Don't freak out yet, Joe." Rami pushed Joe off of him, sitting up on the couch but still staring at the phone in his best friend's hand.

A notification beeped.

 **ben**  
well... do you want it to be?  
 _7:39pm_ ✓

His breath hitched. What did Joe really want? Of course he wanted to go on a date with the beautiful blonde boy. It just seemed so soon and surreal to him. Looking over at Rami with pleading eyes, he hoped that his friend could give him an answer to save him from this mess.

"You can only speak the truth. I can't help you out here." the man squeezed Joe's shoulder gently before getting up and walking to his bedroom, leaving the scared boy to ponder by himself in the living room.

A few minutes passed by, the same thoughts swimming in Joe's mind. _What do I want? What do I want? What do I want?_ Fingers trembling, shaky breaths, Joe sighed. He had to respond now or never. Biting his lip, Joe typed his one word answer and sent it to the man of his dreams.

 **joe**  
yes  
 _7:41pm_ ✓

 **ben**  
then it's a date. i'll see you at 3 x  
7:42pm ✓

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!
> 
> i really hope you like this chapter! it's one of my personal favourites!
> 
> we've gotten so much content this week ahh im so excited for what we're gonna get at the oscars!!
> 
> have an amazing day! thank you for all the support!!


	10. First Date

Anxious, scared, terrified, unprepared, nervous? Those were all the thoughts attacking Joe’s mind constantly as he sat on the graffitied bench in the subway, waiting for Ben. Sounds of trains repeatedly screeching on the tracks, heels tapping against the floor when people would run in a panic, buskers strumming their guitars and singing sweet melodies and the shouts across the halls when someone would miss their train. Bouncing his leg up and down, Joe waited, trying to distract himself from being a disaster in public.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump and turn, but his features softened when he saw the face greeting him. Their soothing voice that spoke one word brought his negative thoughts down. "Hi."

Ben looked breathtaking, as per usual. His floppy blonde hair was gelled back slightly, an extra strand gently resting on his forehead. An urge to look down at his lips took over, their pinkness turned into a darker colour, making Joe blush slightly.

"Hey." Joe said as he stood up to meet with the blonde's eye level. The boy smiled, his top row of teeth glimmering in the light. His hand was behind his back, like he was hiding something. Sure enough, he moved and presented a red rose to Joe, blushing like crazy.

"I’m sorry it's fake. I just thought it would be nicer if it lasted longer." Ben apologised, his arm still extended out with the flower. A sort of perfume had obviously been used on the red petals as the smell of roses were in the air. Joe laughed to himself and took the rose from Ben’s hand.

"Ben, it's perfect. Thank you." Ben’s smile became bigger when Joe held the rose in his hands. "You ready to go?"

With a nod, Ben replied eagerly.

"I’ve never been more ready."

***

The subway ride took a bit of time but Ben and Joe sat together, making small talk and sharing occasional glances when the silence took over. As the train would stumble on the tracks and jolt the passengers, their legs would brush, sometimes their arms, making them turn pink in the cheeks. A feeling of electricity would jolt when their bodies came into contact, which neither made public. Just closeted emotions, waiting to burst.

As they reached their stop, they both exited and made their way to Luna Park. The sun was beginning to fade from the sky and hide behind the skyscrapers in the distance, creating a peach colour in the sights of crowds. Colourful bulbs on the large rides were beginning to illuminate the theme park, flashing and twinkling in the fading sky. The soft sound of 'Rocket Man' by Elton John playing through the outdated speakers travelled through the area, covered by the screams of people on rides and the chatter of excited friends, families and couples.

"Come on!!" Ben squealed like a little kid as he looked at Joe who was taking in his surroundings when they reached the amusement park. Joe’s breath hitched when the younger boy grabbed his wrist and started to drag him inside the theme park. They were running at the speed of lightning towards their destination, Joe could probably run to the moon with that adrenaline.

Surprisingly, there were not too many people at Luna Park, but there was enough to make the place feel alive. The pair were now walking through the crowds, Ben’s hand now lightly clasped around Joe’s wrist, his fingers gently rubbing small circles against the brunette's skin every now and then. The small action made Joe smile as he continued to walk next to the blonde.

"You wanna eat something?" Ben stopped slightly in his tracks, looking at the boy he still held onto. Joe nodded and smiled softly, looking down at their touch. Noticing his action, Ben slowly let go of Joe’s wrist, making him frown, but he then joined their hands and interlaced their fingers together. His hands were cold but soft, the warmth from the blonde's own satisfying the brunette. "Is this okay?"

Once again, Joe nodded but smiled bigger, his teeth showing and gleaming under the lights. His cheeks were a pink tinge, which was not evident if it was natural or the colours of the bulbs on the ride next to them, but it made him look adorable. 

They both walked down the pathway, hands still interlocked, enjoying the presence of each other with no words spoken. Ben eventually bought Joe some fairy floss after he begged and grovelled for some of the light pink treat. A sticky pastel cloud wrapped on a stick. Although it was meant for the older boy, Ben found himself biting into the opposite side of the fairy floss that Joe was eating, making them giggle endlessly. 

Both played several games and laughed at their lack of aim or bad luck every round. Joe managed to find luck in one game and won a little stuffed teddy bear of a puppy dog. As he received the small creature, he looked over at Ben and held it out to him, waiting for him to take the prize. The blonde blushed and held the dog in his arms, replying with a small 'thank you' before continuing on their merry way. When they managed to make their way onto the rollercoasters lining the amusement park, butterflies were fluttering in Joe’s stomach. He really hated massive rides, but Ben promised he would protect him no matter what.

Every rollercoaster the two boys went on made Joe want to cry. When they would reach the top of a massive drop, he severely wanted to curl up in a ball and disconnect from the world. Ben, on the other hand, had differing thoughts. That did not stop him from holding Joe’s hand tightly to reassure him he was safe. Despite the brunette squeezing his hand and almost breaking it, the hold made those butterflies from the ride turn into butterflies from love. Ben could not get enough of Joe. He seemed almost too good to be true. Ben never wanted to lose that.

Night started to close in on the boys, stars illuminating the sky in little patterns across the palette of dark blues and navies. The coloured lights of Luna Park were shining across the faces of people still there in the late of the night. A familiar blonde and a brunette were standing in line for the ferris wheel, a cold chill cascading over their bodies but their hands still in a hold.

"Cold?" Joe asked softly, looking up at Ben’s flushed face. With chattering teeth, the boy nodded and laughed slightly at his body's reaction to the weather. Joe giggled with him and held his hand tighter. It seemed like such a comfortable action to both of them. They had practically never let go the entire night.

Almost like their hands were made for each other.

Several minutes had passed by, the icy atmosphere becoming more evident, mostly due to Ben and Joe sitting in an open seat carriage of the ferris wheel at the very top. People in the park looked like little ants scurrying through a forest of grass. The imagination in Joe’s mind was truly something else.

"It’s so beautiful up here." Joe gushed as he eyed the sights of Luna Park from their height. Seeing different perspectives was something Joe really loved. Especially positive or pretty perspectives. They lightened up his mood every day. Although, he wondered why Ben didn't say anything. He assumed he was too busy gazing out at the lights flashing on the rollercoaster structure in front of them.

Turning his head to look at the boy, he was met with the sight of Ben staring right at him, smiling to himself. The green eyed boy was taking in all of Joe’s features in the current lighting. The shadows mixing with his chestnut hair, the definition of his cute nose, those big brown eyes looking right back at him, a little sparkle behind them.

To be completely honest with himself, Ben could kiss Joe right there.

His eyes were drawn to the boy's pink parted lips. Joe had noticed his eyes and gulped nervously. Was Ben about to kiss him? _Oh_ _my_ _god_. _This_ _isn't_ _happening_. It felt like Joe’s brain was going to explode. What he did not understand was why he felt so uncertain when he also wanted it so bad? The mixed feelings made him shudder.

Shifting in the seat slightly, Ben’s thigh brushed against Joe’s, a warm vibe rushing against his body. Their faces were closer, small breaths were escaping from their lips and touching the other slightly.

Fluttering his eyes shut, Joe slowly began to lean forward. Before the darkness took over, he saw Ben copying his actions, making his heart jump. His eyes opened slightly, reassuring himself that Ben had not chickened out. But Ben was still coming closer, his lips parted slightly as well. A small smile played on Joe’s lips as they got closer and closer. Their lips were just about to touch and the butterflies in his stomach were going insane.

And then they all just stopped. And all for the wrong reasons.

"Ben!? Is that you!?"

Forcing their eyes open, both boys jumped back in the seat, awkwardly clearing their throats and glancing at each other before looking down to identify the voice.

"Down here, Ben!" the voice echoed again. The blonde looked in the direction and mentally facepalmed at the sight. It was Gwilym, also on the ferris wheel on the seat in front of them, waving like a goddamn idiot at the two boys.

"Gwilym? What are you doing here!?" Ben hollered back at his flat mate, glancing over at Joe who was a blushing fool.

"You’re an idiot, you know that, right?" another voice screeched next to Gwilym. They turned their head to face them and Joe yelped.

"RAMI!?"

The sight of Gwilym and Rami sitting next to each other made Ben and Joe eye each other with curiosity. Why were they together? Why on earth were they at Luna Park in the first place?"

"What are you doing here!?" Joe said to the two boys, folding his arms over the bar, the red rose from Ben between his fingers. They both looked at each other and back up, shrugging their shoulders.

"Pretend we're not here!" Rami smiled awkwardly before snapping his around, away from them, Gwilym following his movements. Joe swore he could hear Rami tell the taller boy off for being a fool and ruining the mood.

Ben could not believe he almost kissed Joe. If Gwilym hadn't been the disastrous dork he was, they would have had a perfect moment. He looked over at the chestnut haired boy, who was now looking down at the rose and playing with the petals gently.

"They were spying on us, weren't they?" Joe questioned as he looked over at his date, smiling with his teeth. Ben shut his eyes briefly and nodded, smiling.

When the cold wind picked up at a stronger rate, the slightly smaller boy shuffled closer to Ben, their bodies touching. He found himself wrapping his arm around Joe, his other arm securely holding the stuffed dog the brunette had won for him. As the lights flashed a multicoloured dream, Joe rested his head on Ben’s shoulder, sighing.

"Thank you for tonight, Ben."

The blonde just simply smiled and pulled Joe closer, and softly whispered to him.

"Anytime, Joe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here’s the first date you all have been waiting for!! i’m so sorry it took me ages to update! i hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> positive feedback is appreciated!!
> 
> also i’m so so proud of rami winning his oscar!! he deserves it so much aaaa!!
> 
> have an amazing day loves!


	11. Plan

_8:01am_

"You're an idiot."

Gwilym was not having the best of mornings. Despite being the boss of the business, Lucy had decided to grill him for a solid half an hour about his disaster on Joe and Ben's date night. The poor man tried to defend his actions, saying he didn't know the two boys were going to kiss at the top of the ferris wheel, but Lucy did not tolerate his excuses.

"They could've finished the night perfectly! Like one of those sweet love stories!" Lucy shouted, pulling out cookies from the oven in the back of the store. Gwilym groaned and banged his head against the wall, eyes shut.

"It's Rami's fault!" he replied, muffled.

"And how's it his fault!?" Lucy questioned angrily, appearing in the doorway with a chocolate chip cookie in her hand, small bite marks along the edges. Gwilym raised an eyebrow at her for eating on the job, let alone, the food they were selling, but then dismissed the thought to continue arguing.

"He told me we were going out to have fun at Luna Park as friends! But turns out he was spying on Ben and Joe to make sure they were— uh— safe? I had no idea they were even there, Lucy."

She pursed her lips together and hummed softly, trying to decode Gwilym's response. "So this was Rami's doing?"

The tall man nodded repeatedly, gulping nervously at how intimidating Lucy was. Her eyes narrowed as she bit into the cookie again, breaking the silence of the conversation. Scrunching her nose, she frowned and shook her head. "That bastard is going to pay."

"You barely know him." Gwilym fired back in a plain voice, folding his arms.

"Perfect. You can both make it up to me and our two lover boys by hanging out at your place." the blonde smiled as she finished the food in her hand, turning on her heel and prancing off. Gwilym stuttered and yelled at her to come back and explain. Confusion got the better of him.

This was a disaster.

***

**_gwilym created a new conversation with lucy and rami_ **

**gwilym**  
hey guys  
 _8:19am_ ✓

 **gwilym**  
i set this thing up right didn't i?  
 _8:19am_ ✓

 **lucy**  
yes gwil  
 _8:20am_ ✓

 **lucy**  
wait who's the other number??  
 _8:20am_ ✓

 **rami**  
who what when where why how did i end up here  
 _8:20am_ ✓

 **lucy**  
is that rami?  
 _8:20am_ ✓

 **rami**  
how'd you know it was me hot stuff? ;)  
 _8:21am_ ✓

 **lucy**  
in your dreams hobbit  
 _8:22am_ ✓

 **gwilym**  
i'm so confused  
 _8:22am_ ✓

 **lucy**  
whatever  
 _8:22am_ ✓

 **lucy**  
what's the emergency gwil?  
 _8:23am_ ✓

 **rami**  
yeah what's going on,, are ben and joe sucking faces in your storeroom cause he's not here  
 _8:23am_ ✓

 **gwilym**  
well ben isn't at work so idk  
 _8:24am_ ✓

 **lucy**  
uhh  
 _8:24am_ ✓

 **lucy**  
gwil they just walked into the shop,, toGETHER  
 _8:24am_ ✓

 **rami**  
wHATSJDHEIEJEK   
_8:25am_ ✓

 **lucy**  
don't keyboard smash or i'll rip your eyes out  
 _8:25am_ ✓

 **gwilym**  
this was not the point of this chat but please continue i'll wait  
 _8:25am_ ✓

 **rami**  
shit sorry gwil what's up  
 _8:26am_ ✓

 **gwilym**  
luce mentioned us two making it up to them by hanging with ben and joe?? i'm not sure she didn't explain  
 _8:27am_ ✓

 **lucy**  
i said we should hang at your place to make it up to ben and joe for ruining their perfect magical disney movie moment -_-  
 _8:27am_ ✓

 **rami**  
when cause i'm down for it  
 _8:27am_ ✓

 **gwilym**  
tonight  
 _8:27am_ ✓

 **lucy**  
i'll tell them now they're approaching gotta blast  
 _8:28am_ ✓

**_rami has renamed the chat 'some dudes and one gorl™'_ **

**lucy**  
jesus christ  
 _8:29am_ ✓

***

"Hey, guys!" Lucy chirped as she met her gaze with Ben and Joe. The two stood really close together, shoulders pressed against each other, small smiles on their faces. It seemed suspicious but Lucy did not want to assume anything.

"Hi, Lucy." Ben responded softly, looking slightly down at Joe who stood silently and shyly. Grinning, the girl eyed the two of them up and down and clicked her fingers, signalling Ben that he had to start his shift.

"Joe, can I talk to you for a second?" the boy's face turned red and fearful, as if he was about to get a major lecture from her. She read his tone and panicked, backtracking on her statement. "You're not in trouble! I just want to ask you something."

Joe nodded and leaned against the counter, his doe eyes staring, waiting.

"I was chatting to Gwilym and was wondering if you and your flatmate, Rami, wanted to hang with us tonight at his place? Ben will be there too considering they live together. Just so we could get to know each other better." a smile painted itself on Lucy's face, slightly lying in her offer. The three of them only plotted this to make Ben and Joe stay close whilst they watched. Plus, she already knew Rami from texting, but Joe did not need to know that.

"Yeah sure— I guess..." Joe smiled awkwardly, a bit confused to Lucy's sudden request when they had only spoken once. She squealed with excitement and bounced up and down, her blonde hair bobbing on her shoulders as she ran away to leave Joe stranded.

The brunette ended up texting his friend about the plans for their night, only to hear him respond a second later without realising he was lying to his face.

 **joe**  
hey, wanna hang at gwilym's house tonight? ben and lucy will be there too  
 _8:34am_ ✓

 **rami**  
ooo sounds cool!! i'll actually get to talk to lucy properly for the first time hehe  
 _8:34am_ ✓

Joe did not notice the fake tone of Rami's text. It seemed like a legit response which put him at ease. What put his heart at a steady pace was Ben walking back out from the back of the store to stand at the counter.

"Turns out I'm going to your place tonight and so is Lucy and Rami." Joe smiled as he leaned on the counter again, staring at Ben's soft features of his face. The blonde rested against the other side of the surface, his eyes meeting with Joe's gorgeous brown ones.

"Well, I look forward to it." Ben contained his excitement. His cheeks began to turn pink when Joe started to draw little shapes on the back of his hand with his fingers. The urge to hold his hand was strong, but the feeling of their skin just lightly touching made him content.

"What are you drawing?" he asked as he followed the boy's fingers tracing the veins peeking along the surface. Joe just hummed in response, continuing to glide across Ben's cold hands. For several minutes, they both just stayed in the comfort of each other's presence, Joe continuously drawing soft lines in silence. When their eyes met again, that same feeling from the ferris wheel at Luna Park came over. That same urge to kiss each other. A perfect moment was waiting to happen. No one was in sight to watch them share that perfect moment. although Lucy or Gwilym could turn the corner at any second which ticked Ben off in the slightest way.

Did he really want one of them to ruin an intimate moment?

Biting his lip, Ben looked down at his hand again, which Joe had his resting his own on gently. Slowly, he held the brunette's hand and drew small circles with his thumb across the pale skin. Just like the previous night. That gentleness when their hands would meet. The comfort brought them happiness. And they never wanted to change that.

Oh, how they were looking forward to the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii!
> 
> i just realised i never posted this chapter on here but only on wattpad so i apologise for the long wait eek!
> 
> it was my birthday the last week and i turned 16 which was really exciting!!
> 
> enjoy this chapter! thank you so much for all the support!! i miss benjoe so much uwu x


End file.
